


【殇凛论坛体】殇不患是不是被公司恶意雪藏了，几个月没消息，最后一条围脖时间三个月前

by gancaoyan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoyan/pseuds/gancaoyan
Summary: 存档。





	【殇凛论坛体】殇不患是不是被公司恶意雪藏了，几个月没消息，最后一条围脖时间三个月前

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。

PNG：捏造的传媒集团，源自Pili N+ GSC

————————————

楼主 

一点消息都没有太可怕了，混社会做人真的不能太直，得罪小人真是伤不起

1楼

殇不患？被公司恶意雪藏？楼主你是来搞笑的吗

2楼

【黑人问号？？？.JPG】

楼主居然煞有介事的抱紧双臂害怕起来

做男人当然不能直，做男人要弯♂

3楼

我们殇哥得罪的小人多了去了，你想替谁吹牛啊，谁能让PNG封杀我殇哥，说出来让小弟见识见识

4楼 楼主

非要我说出来吗，冒着封号的危险我也要说，凛雪鸦垃圾小人封杀殇不患

5楼

哈喽？LZ你脑洞也太大了？？？？

6楼

标题和发言全是槽点竟让人无处可吐

7楼

哪来的傻叉，看几篇朋●圈野鸡号编的揭秘文就敢跑到公开亭水经验

谁不知道殇不患是凛雪鸦捧红的

8楼

卤煮脑补一出大戏，就是不太会取标题，应该叫

惊！凛雪鸦逼直成弯，把殇不患绑走关进小黑屋调教数月

9楼

LSS不要吹牛逼，殇哥出道前就是某知名武指大师的嫡传弟子，凛渣渣联合制片人内斗把另一个男主演员搞凉了，才赶鸭子上架抓他顶包

10楼

PNG卡老殇的资源是真的，代言杂志活动少到可怜，虽然只是工作室挂靠也没见抠成这样的

11楼 

殇不患只有一个说不上话的小助理，哪有工作室？业务洽谈都要找凛雪鸦工作室的人，邮箱Luna@ThunderboltFantasy.com，电话过去是凛雪鸦的执行经纪烟月，我司房地产落成剪彩想找殇不患站台，给那边发函被拒了，呸

12楼

卧虎藏龙公开亭，竟然有业内人士出没

13楼

毛的业内人士，工作接洽邮箱是公开信息，殇不患围脖简介挂好久了，这也能拿来装逼

14楼 楼主

真相大白，凛雪鸦的执行经纪故意打压殇不患，把邀请他的活动都否了，呸，真是小人

15楼 

……两个2级小号呸来呸去好玩么楼主

16楼

哈哈哈哈哈哈你就不要揭穿，说不定人家是被残忍拒绝的地产老板，中年大叔能想到开小号黑人已经很优秀了

17楼

凛雪鸦是娱乐圈第一千斤顶什么都找他背？？？ 

刑亥掌掴娈娘子为了他，杀无生和导演吵架是他的错，蔑天骸退圈是他搞事

现在殇不患不发微博也能找他背锅

18楼

站台剪彩很光彩吗，这种掉价的活动否了就否了，我第一次支持凛雪鸦

19楼

光不光彩也要恰饭啊，硬压不给人家曝光度算怎么回事

20楼

殇不患只是单纯懒得上围脖，楼主少在那借题发挥，星饭团看他最后一次上线是上个月

0(:3 )～ ('､3_ヽ)_粉丝群荒凉好久，蜀黍再不发博都快饿死了呜呜呜呜~

20楼

剪剪彩就有几十万几百万进账不好吗？？这种工作不要给我啊！

21楼

回复17楼：除了殇不患不发微博不关他鸟事，其他根本不冤好吗，请精神病早日住院治疗不要为祸人间 

22楼

殇不患演艺工作根本赚的都是辛苦钱，几乎没见过他接代言推广，除了电影电视剧宣传会露面，播出前跟剧组上上综艺，啥商演活动都不参加

23楼

嫌累可以代言网游，网游赚钱，还可以拍点广告照片

24楼

我是殇不患，是兄dei就要来砍我

25楼

上面说殇不患需要站台恰饭真是笑西蓝，我听你在雪哦

26楼

回复25楼：我脑子里有声音了！！你快住手！！！

页游广告拒绝！大写拒绝！！！！！！

27楼

PNG给他规划的路线有问题，演点小幸福小媳妇大战丈母娘之类的家庭剧乡土剧，搞个草根亲民的经济适用老公人设不好吗，然后代言点家电尿片啥啥，大妈之友吃喝不愁

非要走格调品质路线，接的反而都是商业片，有意思吗

28楼

殇不患根本不需要靠演艺工作恰饭好不辣…..无语

29楼

武指薪酬和演员根本不能比，都是一样体力活还不如当演员

是说殇不患不是和凛雪鸦交恶么，怎么两人共用一个经纪人，通房大丫鬟？？？

30楼

经纪人正经领工资干活好吗，通房丫头都说得出口，YY死宅滚粗呕呕呕

31楼

干霖娘的通房大丫鬟！！！！会不会说人话，你这么说凛雪鸦岂不是变成殇哥正室了，想想都要吓死人好伐

32楼

卧槽吓死人，谁敢娶凛雪鸦这种老婆，不要命了？？

33楼

关我们鸦哥P事啊，他是男的！呢咹喃，男的啊！！！公开亭被腐男腐女入侵了吗

34楼

与其说是入侵……公开亭直男的生存空间已经越来越小了呢……【安详去世.jpg】

35楼

所以到底是不是凛雪鸦嫉妒殇哥人气高故意打压他？？？？？来点猛料好吗

36楼

凛雪鸦一边推了自己的通告给殇不患上演技课，一边打压殇不患演艺事业，他是脑子有事吗

37楼

凛雪鸦演技奖项大满贯，PNG几大股东之一，大导的片排着队等他挑，高奢代言含金量圈内峰顶，脑子有问题才打压自家公司的招牌艺人，我觉得凛雪鸦没必要打压殇不患

当然，这些和他脑子有问题不冲突，他脑子有事

38楼

公开亭吃瓜群众、鸦黑、鸦粉唯一能达成的共识——凛雪鸦脑子有毛病

39楼

回复38楼：wwwwwwww

40楼

卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

41楼

没毛病，凛雪鸦的脑回路……谁知道……万一他又疯了呢……┑(￣Д ￣)┍

42楼

回复41楼：干嘛用“又”字啊，此处应用“更”！

43楼

说殇不患是凛雪鸦捧红的也不算错，没有凛雪鸦他不会演东离

换主角这事戏外跟戏里一样刺激，一波三折，殇不患的人生经历也是一部爽剧，简直神了

44楼

当年爆出换主角风波的时候都以为东离要凉凉了，妹想到哇

45楼

东离第一季没播的时候原男主丑闻风波最大，剧本身一丢丢水花都没有，谁会想到能爆啊

46楼

殇不患本来是重金聘请的动作指导，结果原男主让他做武替还各种挑刺，哇，那个态度特别恶心，后来一扒全网都是打老婆包二奶黑料，现在糊得我都想不起这人名字了

47楼

黑料后面才爆的

最开始是传两男主不和，都开机了，剧组打算公关一下揭过去，鬼知道凛雪鸦突然发难，直接把原男主撕出剧组，放话说被男主刁难的武指才是刃无锋扮演者的上选，然后武指一脸懵比被导演拉去上戏

接着又流出原来男主辱骂殇不患的视频，被爆出来之后直接犯众怒，裤衩都被扒没了，打老婆的事这个时候才被发现

48楼

狼灭做事就是爽快！如果凛雪鸦是女人，肯定是对我们殇哥一见钟情了，看不下恶霸欺负人，撼然出手，啧啧

49楼

回顾过程发现有不少带节奏的痕迹，这人根本是被凛雪鸦背后下阴招搞倒的吧

50楼

凛雪鸦又没逼他骂人，又没逼他打老婆！！殇不患采访老是叫凛雪鸦闭嘴，不也过得好好的

51楼

回复48楼：这什么鬼恶臭的三流男频意淫小说的套路？？？看了眼回帖记录，明明很像殇不患的男粉，为什么要歪歪凛雪鸦对殇不患一见钟情，太可怕了 (ノへ￣、)

52楼

写作直男，读作深柜

53楼

这个楼是不是中毒了，过不了娶凛雪鸦这个坎了是吗

54楼

我不信！！！谁再冒充殇粉鼓吹凛雪鸦的好，谁本命娶凛雪鸦回家当老婆，生生世世那种

55楼

好可怕的诅咒(⊙﹏⊙)

56楼

那个哦，我想说蜀黍跟凛雪鸦关系挺好的，你萌不要黑他啦

而且蜀黍围脖上线了，没想到楼主标题能把他炸出来，嗨森~

57楼

好个屁，粉丝会没看过东离上星前那个预热综艺吗，就那个仿照魔脊山三关卡设置的游戏，殇不患被凛雪鸦整成什么样，差点虚脱

58楼

殇不患自己都没计较，而且那场一看就是台本，所有人一起坑殇不患，故意照着东离的剧情人设来，而且游戏里第一季在场的东离剧组演员谁都没逃过，全部被凛雪鸦耍过一轮

全圈只有凛雪鸦这种狼灭敢在综艺拿这种剧本，其他人早被黑死了

59楼

这种程度的黑对凛雪鸦来说跟春风拂面似的23333

60楼

东离第二季都制作播出了，说明关系真的还不错

61楼

【东离片场，殇不患上身戏服扒下来缠在腰间，穿着工字背心坐在折叠躺椅上，手里端着一碗芒果冰，他正在侧身用勺子挖凛雪鸦手里那碗芒果冰.JPG】

鸦口夺食

62楼

没想到你是这样的殇不患……

63楼

还、还挺甜的（支离破裂思考发言

64楼

【某影视颁奖典礼，殇不患偏头挨近邻座的凛雪鸦，凛雪鸦用手掩着在他耳边说话，殇不患边听变笑.JPG】

65楼

发出了直男的尖叫：住手！不要，不可以，那里不行……啊~雅蠛蝶

66楼

回复65楼：基佬不要冒充直男！这只是普通兄弟情，请腐女不要过度yy

67楼

我一个抠脚大汉居然在那张偷吃芒果冰的糊图里get到了凛雪鸦的颜值，娱乐圈三十年来的不败神颜，真的不是开玩笑

68楼

凛雪鸦出道三十年了？我还以为他是最近几年靠炒作爆红的小生！他到底几岁

69楼

没人知道他几岁，反正他出道很久，出道年纪很小是没错，你妈妈你奶奶说不定还追过他早期的剧，后来他就转战电影圈了，只拍文艺片，把奖项拿完之后就玩腻了一样再也不接文艺片，本影迷眼前一黑

70楼

这人怎么作妖都不糊，动不动被骂上热搜对他一点影响都没有，真是恐怖

71楼

凛雪鸦好像是从小练舞蹈还是戏剧出身，动作功底特别扎实，我校校庆的时候有个是他恩师的老教授让他来表演，我去到礼堂的时候他刚背身下场，光看背影都能感觉仪态和和身段有种说不出来的气质，真的非常仙，非常迷，说是百年一现的妖孽不为过，不怪他名声这么臭还有人争先恐后栽倒在他的西装裤下，殇不患早晚要被他玩弄感情

72楼

围脖又双叒叕卡了，外面全是追星少女的抱怨吐槽，我还是回这里蹲一下吧

73楼

卧槽————这楼是有什么魔力——————

74楼

楼主吐槽殇不患不上围脖，结果殇不患登了围脖，围脖没多久就崩了

75楼

我的天，殇不患围脖宣布结婚！！！！

76楼

舞草？？？？？？

77楼

我靠啊啊啊啊啊外面各种尖叫标题是因为这个？？？围脖真的刷不开！殇不患和谁结婚了？？？？

78楼

怪不得楼里冷清，刚才楼里的几个女粉小姐姐都跑出去尖叫了吧

79楼

急死了我，刷了好多帖子也没看见说殇不患的结婚对象是谁，首页看见这贴进来平静一下

80楼

【殇不患围脖页面截图 “殇不患：试试？ [配图：一张随手拍下照片，图中一只手被握住，被人往无名指根推送六棱雪花形的戒指，手腕下面压着两个“结婚证”字样的红本]”.jpg】

做个好人，群里的图，看不出来是谁，只能看出戒指很贵|･ω･｀)

81楼

羡慕出血，我要是能买得起这个戒指还愁没有女朋友吗

82楼

认出来是娱乐圈哪个女星了吗，要是蝎蝎我从此对殇不患转黑！！！！！立言为证！

83楼

……你们不觉得这图有哪里不对吗？

84楼

大嫂的手又美又白，我好了

85楼

好你大爷好，这带的是左手，手形根本不是女人的手骨

86楼

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

87楼

回复85楼：老殇这么朴实的人，宣布结婚都这么土，交换戒指带错边不是没可能，你可不要出贴乱说，否则要被唾沫星子淹死，刚才已经有个楼主说同样的话被骂了十几页了

88楼

引用 54楼

我不信！！！谁再冒充殇粉鼓吹凛雪鸦的好，谁本命娶凛雪鸦回家当老婆，生生世世那种

————

操！这楼有鬼，生生世世可别了吧

89楼

百年难得一见的狼灭，浮夸又张扬，好尼玛刚的一个人

【凛雪鸦围脖页面截图 凛雪鸦：“试试。[配图：殇凛红色古装婚服照x1，殇凛正装合照x1，殇凛婚纱照x1，殇凛东离戏服合照x1，画风不对的随手拍交换戒指和结婚证照片x1，殇凛现代常服合照x1，殇凛海边双人照x1，殇凛坐在床上嬉闹照片x1，殇凛山顶双人照x1]” .jpg】

90楼

在室外的赶紧看看天台上有没有看上去精神不对劲的，救人一命胜造七级浮屠

91楼

这个案例告诉我们必要随便诅咒别人，说不定真的会成真

92楼

神贴必火，火钳刘明 

93楼

凛雪鸦和殇不患？？？？两个男的？？？？有什么搞头？？？？

94楼

没有一点点防备，真的没有一点点防备

男神变基佬，我刚看到图眼泪刷的就掉下来了，妈的我好好一爷们，为什么

95楼

我不管，我杀凛雪鸦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊明天殇凛离婚

96楼

其实我觉得老殇挺牛B，说出柜就出柜说结婚就结婚，这个世界上能活得向他一样潇洒的有几个，有点想粉他了

97楼

就算搞基，选谁不好，我话放这，选凛雪鸦早晚头上长草，殇哥这眼神没事吗！？！

98楼

回复96楼：你这么一说，他对象不也是这种人，这波操作看得我瓜都掉了，他俩挺配的，说不定是真爱

99楼

兄dei们别骂我，如假包换直男，我觉得我们大哥娶凛雪鸦挺好的，本人多厉害不用介绍了，这人恩师一箩筐，随便一个都是文艺界出了名的大佬，时尚圈送衣服送首饰就没停过，玩弄多少男男女女真心的祸世妖孽收了神通乖乖嫁给咱大哥，爽炸

放眼娱乐圈还真没第二个这么有排面的大嫂（ps：反正不是我娶）

100楼

你他娘的，要是不说括号里的话我都快信了

没错！不光娱乐圈，放眼世界都不会有这么牛×的大嫂，顺说什么叫收了神通，这都脱离人类范畴了吧？我们大嫂可清纯，你不要污蔑我们大嫂！


End file.
